Document WO 2012/038173 A1 discloses a luminaire which can provide two functions. To put it more precisely, a vehicle headlight is disclosed which can generate a low-beam light and a high-beam light. For generating the low-beam light, the vehicle headlight has a first group of semiconductor light sources, the light from which is directed in a conventional manner via a reflector to an optical intermediate plane. For generating the high-beam light, a second group of semiconductor light sources is provided, the light from which is guided via an optical waveguide to the same optical intermediate plane.
In order to separate the beam paths of the two groups of semiconductor light sources and thus in order to separate the light functions, a specularly reflective layer is applied on a side of the optical waveguide facing the reflector, said specularly reflective layer reflecting the light from the first group to the reflector. In the installed state of the vehicle headlight, the reflector is arranged above the optical waveguide and the specularly reflective surface is aligned approximately horizontally. The two groups of semiconductor light sources are secured on a common printed circuit board. If the latter is installed horizontally, the light from the second group has to be deflected to the optical intermediate plane. If the printed circuit board is installed vertically the light from the first group has to be deflected to the reflector.